fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Harambe Lounge
Harambe Lounge The Harambe Lounge is a nightclub located on Vine Street in Los Angeles, California. It was founded in 2016 by Planet of the Apes (2001) actor Mark Wahlberg. The club takes on the name of murdered Cincinnati Zoo Gorilla named Harambe. The deep connection Mark Wahlberg formed with apes in his acting career led him to honor the deceased Gorilla by naming the club after it. The nightclub has since been host of many extravagant events. The biggest event that propelled the club into popularity was Johnny Depp’s birthday party on June 9th, 2016. This event welcomed the likes of major rock stars like Marilyn Manson, and Bono. TMZ, a popular celebrity news show, reported that a Gorilla was hired to mingle with guests and imbibe. The images that were leaked of that party, stirred controversy. The images showed a gorilla drinking beer and smoking cigarettes. The images led to an investigation, which discovered that the gorilla in question was actually Mark Wahlberg in full Planet of the Apes costume. The second major event was held on August 22nd, 2016. Kanye West held a party for Kim Kardashian on that date, that also stirred controversy. It was reported by the Los Angeles Police Department, that Kanye Punched a paparazzi because he reportedly shouted “Team Taylor” (TMZ 2016). The big names associated to Harambe Lounge have propelled it into being one of the most popular nightclubs in Los Angeles. The Harambe Lounge is a 100,000 sq ft adult playground. Formerly known as The Fore, this location was host to the biggest Bah Mitzvahs of the children of elite Beverly Hills residents. The downfall of The Fore came after a Fox 11 News broadcast uncovered how the meat they were using was not kosher. The Jewish Rabbi Association of America condemned the establishment and deemed unofficial any Bah Mitzvahs held at The Fore. Unable to sell the establishment to a real-estate developer because of religious issues, owners of The Fore sold to Mark Wahlberg. Mark Wahlberg was rumored to open a Wahlburgers establishment before those rumors were dismissed after Wahlberg stated through a press conference that he would be honoring Harambe through the creation of Harambe Lounge. The Nightclub’s layout is important to its success because it features a large dance area that attracts people wanting to dance, while also featuring twenty fully stocked bars that never have a line. Each bar is ran by highly trained bar tenders who have crafter a distinct drink for every station. The most purchased drink at the club is “Shot for Harambe”, which is a combination of E-40’s Slurricate and a shot of Patron tequila. The drink costs 3 USD to make and is sold at a premium of 20 USD. The nightclub profits an estimated seventeen thousand and thirty eight cents a night. Mark Wahlberg is estimated to have added two million USD to his net worth since opening this night club. Harambe Lounge is currently the highest grossing night club in the greater Los Angeles area.